bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurum Matrix
Aurum Matrix is a hero that Debuts in Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me. He mainly focuses on rewarding tower upgrades and buffing a single other tower. Overview “We will rip the bloons apart byte by byte.” Created by Doctor Monkey himself, Aurum Matrix will aid you as you turn your defenses into an impassable stronghold. Cost: 2000MM In-Game Cost: $1000 Usefulness + Global upgrade bonuses. + Good mid-game damage. + Eventually pops all bloon types. + Good support. + Inherent camo detection. - Has a poor early cost/damage ratio. - Weaker against strong bloons. - Unreliable damage. Upgrades Overview # Fires a 1 popping power holographic dart that splits into 8 2 popping power holographic darts every 50 frames in a 300 pixel radius. Can pop camo and purple bloons, but not frozen or lead bloons. # All tower upgrades cost 1% less. # Unlocks Node Ability. # The main dart pops 3 layers of bloon. # The flechette darts have 3 popping power instead of 2. # Holographic darts can now pop frozen bloons. # Every 5th attack is a heavy attack that deals double damage with 5 popping power flechette darts that also deal double damage. # Node grants the affected tower camo detection. # The main dart releases 16 flechette darts instead of 8. # Unlocks Duplication Ability - A tower of your choosing is copied and placed at a location of your choosing. However, the copy only lasts for 20 seconds and tier 5 towers can not be copied. Cooldown is 120 seconds. # Holographic darts can now pop lead bloons. # The initial holographic dart pops 4 layers of bloon. # When a tower is affected by Node, Aurum will share its line of sight and can attack bloons in its radius. # The main dart hologram now pops 5 layers of bloon. The flechette dart holograms pop 2 layers. # Increases attack speed to 45 frames. # All tower upgrades cost 3% less. # Every 3rd attack is a heavy attack instead of every 5th attack. # Towers influenced by Node attack 20% faster. However, the holographic dart attack is not affected. # Aurum Matrix is now applicable to receive every applicable in-game tower boost. For example, he will be boosted by primary training. Non-hero Monkey knowledge does not affect him however. # Duplication lasts 30 seconds and the copy receives the Node effect while it is active. Activated Abilities # Node - The target tower will gain an extra attack identical to that of this tower’s attack. This effect is indefinite but can only be applied to one tower and applying it to another tower removes the boost from the previous one. Cooldown is 1 second. # Duplication - A tower of your choosing is copied and placed at a location of your choosing. However, the copy only lasts for 20 seconds and tier 5 towers can not be copied. Cooldown is 120 seconds. Appearance 1-2# Aurum looks like a standard dart monkey, however, he is light blue, 50% translucent, has a gold headband with a dark blue circle in the center where his forehead is, and comes from a silver cylindrical projector that emanates a light blue light. When he attacks, he fires orange darts. 3-6# Aurum now has golden lines on the left side of his face and both wrists interwoven in a cybergrid pattern. When Node is active, they turn purple and a purple orb hovers above the affected tower. 7-9# Aurum’s wrists now have gold braces on them with black cybergrid patterns on them that light up purple like that previously did when Node is active. Whenever Aurum does a heavy attack, it fires a yellow dart hologram instead of an orange one. 10-19# Aurum is now dark green instead of light blue and the sphere on his forehead is now black. Whenever Node activates, the cybergrid patterns glow light green instead of purple and the orb is light green instead of purple. Whenever Duplication activates, the sphere on the headband glows light green. 20# Aurum is now white instead of dark green. However, the head and arm bands are now dark red, Aurum has a dark red sword sheath by his left side, and holds a white knight’s shield with a red V that goes from one side of the shield to the other on it. When Node is active the cybergrid patterns glow orange instead of light green and the orb is orange instead of light green. Whenever Duplication activates, the sphere on the headband glows orange Dialogue When placed * “I won’t let you down!” * “Time to show what I can do.” When selecting him * “What is it?” * “I’m busy here.” * “Yes?” * “Hello?” * “What next?” * “Do you want something?” * “Stop spamming me.” (When annoyed). * “Is this some kind of game to you?” (When really annoyed). When levelling up * “Level up!” * “This is fun.” * “I got a patch.” * “Updating now.” * “I hope this helps.” * “Alright. Ready to go.” * “I feel great right now.” * “A much needed update.” * “Now, we purge the bloons from this world.” (Level 20). When MOAB Class Bloons appear * “MOAB detected.” (A MOAB appears). * “BFB detected.” (A BFB appears). * “ZOMG detected.” (A ZOMG appears). * “DDT detected.” (A DDT appears). * “Uh, oh. We’ve got a BAD.” (A BAD Appears). When popping a MOAB Class Bloon * “We did it!” * “Wow. Good job boss.” When activating an ability * “Linking now.” (Node ability.) * “Copy and paste.” (Duplication ability). When leaking a Bloon * “System failure imminent.” * “We’re failing the round.” Trivia * Aurum’s first name references gold which is commonly used in circuitry. * Additionally, his final appearance is meant to emulate that of an antivirus. * Aurum’s personality is similar to that of an older child trying to win someone’s approval or friendship though his pitch is normal. * Gameplay wise, Aurum heavily incentivizes upgrading. Node further enforces this since it can greatly boost one other tower so it is best used on an expensive or heavily upgraded tower. Duplicate does this as well, although it doesn’t copy tier 5 towers for balance purposes. Category:Heroes